User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 12 (Sub), 11 (Dub)
Return to Episode 11 (Sub), 10 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 13 (Sub), 12 (Dub) Japanese title: "Awakened Power! Rainbow Healing!" English title: "Feeling Blue" Hmm… judging by the English title, I wonder if this episode is going to focus on Reika/Chloe?? The episode starts on the roof of the school, where the girls are congratulating Yayoi/Lily’s newest drawing. Candy pops out of Miyuki/Emily’s bag and asks what she’s drawing. Yayoi says it’s a guidebook for their school trip, while Lily says it’s a travel guide. Then, sub Candy asks what a school trip is while dub Candy asks where they’re travelling. Miyuki/Emily explains that they’re going on a 3-day, 2-night trip (which the sub oddly abbreviates as 2N/3D), and that they’re going to take the train there. Miyuki says that they’re taking the bullet train and they’re going to go buck wild. Emily just says they’re going to ride a long train and blabber to each other the whole way. Akane says they’re going to Kyoto and Osaka. Kelsey says they’re going to an Asian Pacific Expo. This episode must have come so close to suffering episode 10’s fate… Yayoi/Lily gushes about how they’re going to talk to each other at night, and Nao/April gushes about the souvenirs they’re going to buy. In the sub, Reika reminds the girls that school trips are for learning and there’s a 500 yen limit on snacks; in the dub, Chloe reminds the girls that they have an essay to write about what they learned at the expo but then tells them to focus on the snacks they’ll get to eat. Candy, of course, gets really excited. Unfortunately, Miyuki/Emily decides to be a jerk and leave Candy at home to take care of the house. That’s mean to do, especially after getting her so excited! Plus, Candy is naïve about the human world; how will she know how to clean up the house? What will she even do there? There’s no good reason Candy can’t come on the trip! No wonder she gets so mad! Also, side note: the subs translate Miyuki’s line as “Thank you for taking care of the house!” Given that Candy never agreed to do so, it would better be translated as “We’re leaving the house to you!” The opening plays. Then we cut to Miyuki/Emily’s house at night. The dub adds an exterior shot of her house at the beginning of the scene and adds the episode title onto it. Miyuki/Emily is in bed, muttering about how much fun she’s going to have on the trip. In the sub, she just says it’ll be fun; in the dub, she says, “All abord for the field trip of fun! Woo woo!” I had to turn on subtitles for this line because it’s quiet in both versions. Candy puts the Phone Décor/Charm in the Décor Décor/Charm Chest, which summons a hologram of Pop. (YAY POP IS BACK!!) In the sub, the Décor Décor makes no noise; in the dub, it has its usual “Activate Glitter Charm! Name!” When Pop asks what’s wrong, Candy rants to him about how the girls have left her behind. In the sub, Pop responds by reminding Candy of her mission to collect the Cure Décors, revive the Royale Queen, and save Märchenland; in the dub, he tells her she has to stay home in case the Shadow Realm attacks (but what can she do? She can’t transform). However, Candy falls asleep before Pop can finish his sentence. In the sub, we have the title card. Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. The three villains are playing cards. Akaoni/Brute is upset that he picked a joker (in the dub, this comes after Ulric urging him to hurry up and pick a card) and Wolfrun/Ulric celebrates his win. Then, the cards start flying and Joker/Rascal appears. (YAY JOKER/RASCAL IS BACK!!) In the sub, Joker asks how his three subordinates are doing. Wolfrun says it’s just Joker, and Majorina asks what he wants. In the dub, Rascal ridicules their silly game and asks Ulric how he won. Ulric says it’s simple if you know the rules, and Brooha says he changes them all the time. Joker/Rascal congratulates them on collecting so much Bad Energy. Name Change: It is really stupid of me not to have noticed this late into the show, but the sub calls it Bad Energy, while the dub calls it Negative Energy. They’re literally synonyms. Akaoni/Brute says, “Of course.” While Majorina asks if that’s all he wanted to say, Brooha says that of course they’d collect so much because they’re “experts at evil.” Joker/Rascal then talks about how the other three just haven’t been able to defeat the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force. The others insist that they’ll defeat them next time, to which Joker/Rascal shows them some blue Akanbe/Buffoon noses and says they won’t be needing them. In the sub, Joker says that Pretty Cure’s powers won’t work on the blue noses because they aren’t made of Cure Décors, however they are weaker than red noses. When Akaoni says they can’t use them if they’re weaker, Majorina says they’ll be useful for a sneak attack. In the dub, Rascal makes no mention of the noses being weaker or immune to the Glitter Force’s attacks, only mentioning that the Glitter Force won’t grow stronger because they won’t get any Glitter Charms from the blue noses. Brute tells Rascal to get to the point. Then, it’s Brooha who says that the blue noses will be immune to the girls’ attacks. Joker says that it’s a pleasure to work with them, while Rascal says they catch on surprisingly quick. The other three then fight over who’s going to defeat the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force while we cut to Joker/Rascal outside. He ridicules the group of subordinates, then goes off to search for the never-before-mentioned Miracle Jewel. Joker mentions that it will grant any wish, while Rascal just says it’s the best prize of all. We cut to school, where Reika/Chloe is asking the class what they want to do during their free time on the trip. The opening shot of this scene is replaced in the dub. In the original, we see a shot of the classroom window. In the dub, it’s the exterior of the whole building. There was no Japanese text in the original shot, so I’m guessing they did this to make up for the extra couple of seconds added in the extra shot of Emily’s house when Candy was talking to Pop. 12_02_japanese establishing school shot.png|The Japanese opening shot. 12_03_english establishing school shot.png|The English opening shot. In the sub, the screen closes in on some Japanese text on the blackboard, which the subbers don’t bother to translate. Unfortunately, I can’t read it. This shot is removed in the dub. 12_04_japanese text.png|Text on the chalkboard is removed. In the next shot, Japanese text is removed. 12_05_japanese chalkboard.png 12_06_english chalkboard.png Name Change: 'The boy who raises his hand to answer Reika/Chloe’s question is '''Inoue '(that’s his last name) in the sub and '''Ian in the dub. In the sub, Inoue says he wants to get takoyaki in Osaka, and Akane gets excited and tells him she’ll show him a good place. In the dub, Ian wants to have a pillow fight and Kelsey, excited, tells him he’ll regret it. One of the other girls says she wants to go shopping. In the sub, Nao suggests they go to the Tennouji Zoo (a zoo in Osaka), Yayoi says there’s going to be a Sun Man show (I have no idea what that is, and I looked it up!) in Namba (a district of Osaka), and Miyuki says she wants to visit a bookstore in Osaka. One of the boys says he wants to see Osaka Castle and mentions Toyotomi Hideyoshi (the guy who had the castle built), another says he wants to see the Tsuutenkaku (a really tall tower, kind of like the Eiffel Tower of Osaka), and a girl says she’d like to visit the Expo Commemorative Park (a park north of Osaka containing gardens, sports facilities, and Japanese culture museums). I learned a surprising amount about Osaka this episode! Who knew the area had so many cool things?? Given that this stuff is only understandable to those familiar with Osakan landmarks or those who want to look them up, the dub naturally changes all of this. April wants to see a soccer game if there is one, Lily wants to go to the zoo, and Emily wants to go to the biggest bookstore they can find. One of the boys (rather badly acted) suggests a skate park, another boy wants to visit a planetarium, and the girl says she wants to ride a roller coaster. It seems nobody is interested in Asian culture… ☹ The class keeps blabbering on, and Reika/Chloe tries to quiet them down to no avail. Candy decides to help. She leaps up on the podium that Reika/Chloe’s speaking from and shouts at the top of her lungs for everyone to be quiet and listen. Reika/Chloe then stuffs Candy under the podium, covers her mouth, and pretends it was her, not Candy, speaking. Oddly, in the dub, when Candy’s under the podium, it sounds like she’s saying, “God dammit!” Unfortunately, though, Candy’s voice acting takes a nosedive starting in this scene. She was actually passable before… The following scene, still in the classroom, goes slightly differently in the English version. In the sub, Reika wants people to get into groups and choose the group leaders. Akane says Reika should be the leader, and Candy shouts that she agrees. In the dub, Chloe says they have to create an itinerary and pick a single group leader. Kelsey asks for volunteers, and Candy shouts that she wants to be the leader. The five girls cover Candy up. In the sub, they giggle; in the dub, Lily tells Candy to be quiet. This is weird in the dub, because not only is Lily smiling, but she’s facing away from Candy. One could say that she was speaking through gritted teeth, though. The girls then decide that April should be the leader. Reika says that she’s already got enough on her plate in the student council, while Chloe says that April has experience as head of the soccer team. In the sub, Candy shouts that Nao should be leader; in the dub, Candy shouts that she nominates herself. The girls cover her up again, with dialogue added in the dub in which the girls tell Candy not to do that. They then choose Miyuki/Emily as leader, after which Candy pops out and yells that if nobody else wants to do it, she’ll be the leader. There’s dialogue over the cut to after school, but it’s different in both versions. In the sub, Candy shouts that she wants to join the group, too. In the dub, Emily tells Candy that she can tell she’s disappointed because of her face. Nao/April and Akane/Kelsey start talking about snacks. Reika says they need to finish their guidebooks, while Chloe says they need to finish their travel diaries. Yayoi/Lily says they should go to the Mysterious Library/Library of Legends. Oddly, the sub translates this as the “Mysterious Bookstore.” Last time I checked, you didn’t buy books from there… We cut to the library, where Miyuki/Emily is putting together her guidebook. Japanese text is removed from it in the dub. I’d normally complain, but Emily doesn’t say it’s finished like Miyuki does, so I’m imagining she’ll add the text later. 12_07_japanese booklet.png 12_08_english booklet.png Reika says that all they need to do is wait for the glue to dry and write their names, while Chloe asks what the others will write about first and says she’ll write about all the things she hopes to see on the trip. Nao says she’s going to go buy snacks, while April says she’ll write about the snacks. More text is removed from the books in the dub, but it looks pretty much like the paint edit above, so I thought the picture to the side was more important. Candy gets mad. In the sub, she says she wants to help, too; in the dub, she asks if she gets a stay-at-home diary. She then accidentally knocks over a cup of drink and ruins the girls’ books. As the girls get upset, Candy runs away. In the sub, she insists it wasn’t her fault; in the dub, she says she’s sorry. Something I’ve noticed: Candy’s voice actress only has trouble conveying one emotion: excitement (actually, also fear, as shown whenever she shouts, “OH NOOOO!!”). Unfortunately, that’s what Candy feels and expresses most of the time. In episode 6 (where the girls all discovered the library and met Pop), Candy’s sadness at Pop leaving was legitimate and touching, and in episode 8 (where she switched bodies with Miyuki/Emily), she was frustrated and confused in her friend’s body. This also manifests itself this episode; when Candy gets excited about who’s going to lead the group, her voice actress’ excitement feels forced, but when she gets upset about knocking over the cup, it’s legitimate. Candy’s voice actress, by the way, is Debi Derryberry. I feel that she should have been assigned to another character, because I get the feeling she’d do better in a subdued role. Actually, hold up. I looked Derryberry up. Turn’s out she has a very distinguished history! She’s voiced all sorts of classic characters from Jimmy Neutron to Wednesday Addams. She’s also done some other anime, such as playing Zatch in Zatch Bell! (though honestly, she doesn’t do a good job emoting in this role). I find that though Derryberry sometimes under-emotes, she’s much better in other roles than she is as Candy. Back to the show! We cut to an outdoor fountain, where Candy is sitting dejectedly. Reika/Chloe finds her and asks what’s wrong. Candy tells her that she feels useless. Reika/Chloe says that she was very helpful in class getting the others to quiet down, but Candy isn’t convinced and runs away again. Candy lands on a rooftop, where she finds Wolfrun/Ulric. He tells her that she’s useless, but it doesn’t matter since the Pretty Cure/Glitter Force will die today. When Candy insists they’ll defeat him, Wolfrun/Ulric shows her his blue nose and tells her that it’s immune to the girls’ attacks. Candy runs off to tell the girls and try to be useful. In the sub, she silently sneaks away; in the dub, she shouts, “Gotta go!” Wow, dub Candy, way to ensure you’ll get captured. Well, it doesn’t matter. In both versions, she gets captured. Wolfrun/Ulric locks her in a cage and hangs it on some cross-shaped lightning rod on a house, leaving her behind. In the sub, we get the eyecatches, which show Cure Beauty and Candy. Then, we cut to Miyuki/Emily gushing over all the snacks. Miyuki says that 500 yen won’t be enough for everything, while Emily knows that she should choose something healthy, but she really wants candy (get it?). She asks Candy for suggestions, but realizes she’s not there. It’s not made clear whether Miyuki/Emily didn’t realize Candy was gone or if she knew and was just in the habit of speaking to her. Reika/Chloe tries to tell Miyuki/Emily what happened, but they’re interrupted by Wolfrun/Ulric. The team runs outside, where Wolfrun/Ulric tells the girls things will be different. He then creates an Akanbe/Buffoon out of a gumball machine. In the sub, Miyuki notices it’s got a blue nose and Akane makes fun of its shampoo hat. In the dub, Emily and Kelsey wonder what’s different about it besides the color of its nose. Wolfrun/Ulric then summons a Bad End (usually, this would occur before summoning the Akanbe/Buffoon) and the girls transform. The transformation is slightly shortened in the dub. Also, Cure Peace goes with paper, while Glitter Peace goes with scissors. I’m imagining this is going to be a trend for the dub. Candy panics in her cage, and then we cut back to the fight. The girls all punch the Akanbe/Buffoon at once. As they do this, they just shout in the sub, while they cry, “CHAAAARGE!!!” in the dub. Also, Cure Happy says that the Akanbe feels different from before, while Glitter Lucky says that the Buffoon doesn’t feel any different. In both versions, Beauty/Breeze tells them not to let their guard down. Then, the Akanbe/Buffoon gets back up. Cure Peace says that the attack didn’t work, while Glitter Peace says that Glitter Breeze was right. Happy/Lucky shoots her Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm at the Akanbe/Buffoon, but it doesn’t work. However, for some reason, she doesn’t collapse with exhaustion like she did at the beginning of the show. Maybe stamina increases with each fight, like it does in real life? Wolfrun/Ulric flashes back to Joker/Rascal talking about the strong points of the blue noses. Then, despite Beauty/Breeze’s warning, Sunny, Peace, and March/Spring shoot their attacks all at once. Of course, these don’t work, either. Plus, they're darkened in the dub. Japanese version: 12_27_japanese attacks.png 12_29_japanese attacks 2.png English version: 12_28_english attacks.png 12_30_english attacks 2.png Wolfrun/Ulric tells the team that their attacks won’t work on the noses because they aren’t made from Cure Décors/Glitter Charms. Happy/Lucky panics and asks Candy what they should do, only to remember that Candy’s not there. Beauty/Breeze tries to tell her what happened, but right after a quick cut to Candy in her cage, the Akanbe/Buffoon shoots bubbles at the girls and traps all of them inside the bubbles except for Beauty/Breeze. Cure Sunny wonders what’s with the “capsules,” while Glitter Sunny complains that they came from the Buffoon’s mouth. The Akanbe/Buffoon shoots more bubbles at Beauty/Breeze, but no matter the speed, she manages to punch and kick them all out of the way. We cut to Candy, who kicks and thrashes so much that the cage falls off the things it’s hung up on and she rolls off the roof. I like how in the dub, Candy says, “Oh boy…” Beauty/Breeze shoots her Beauty/Sparkle Blizzard. However, instead of aiming for the nose, she aims at its legs, immobilizing it. In the dub, just as the Sparkle Blizzard is about to hit, Glitter Breeze shouts, “Chill out!” Not sure what to make of this pun… Beauty/Breeze collapses from the effort. I was able to let this slide at first, but now, not only is this episode inconsistent with past ones, it’s inconsistent with itself. Do the girls collapse after attacking, or do they not? Make up your mind! Wolfrun/Ulric prepares to finish the team off, but Candy interrupts and, having escaped her presumably broken cage, lands on Happy/Lucky’s bubble. In the sub, she screams, “KUURUUUUUU!!” but in the dub, she shouts, “Never fear, Candy is heeeeeeere!” She then lets the girls know that the blue-nosed Akanbe/Buffoons are immune to their attacks. Wolfrun says that they already know; Ulric says they’re run out of energy. The girls then ask Candy how they can defeat the Akanbe/Buffoon, knowing that Candy is the most knowledgable about the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Unfortunately, Candy doesn’t know. She’s a lot more relaxed about it in the dub; sub Candy apologizes, while dub Candy says, “At least I warned ya.” Wolfrun/Ulric then tells Candy that she’s completely useless. Wolfrun says that Candy is an idiot and a burden, while Ulric says she’s a useless, funny-looking pixie. Beauty/Breeze then objects. Cure Beauty shouts, “Shut your mouth!” while Glitter Breeze says, slightly more calmly, “You’re wrong, Ulric!” Her spiel is also different in both versions. Cure Beauty says that Candy tries her hardest for all of them, always wondering how she can fit into the group, and nothing matters more than that; Glitter Breeze says that Candy reminded her that the Glitter Force is a team, and that Candy thought that they’d forgotten that when they left her behind. The other girls are upset to find out that Candy’s been feeling this way all along. Wolfrun asks the girls why they’re defending a useless fool, while Ulric says that Candy knows they don’t mean it and are just taking pity on her. In the sub, Happy says that Candy makes them all feel ultra-happy, Sunny says she loves Candy’s cheerfulness, Peace says Candy’s trying her best, March says Candy brought them together, and they all say they’ll never forgive Wolfrun hurting Candy. In the dub, Lucky says it’s Ulric who needs pity for not having friends, Sunny says that Candy is stronger than she appears, Peace says she’s the opposite of useless (which she “belieives is useful… Yeah!”), Spring says Candy brought them together and keeps them together, Breeze says that Ulric picks on all of them when he picks on Candy, and they all say that’s a big mistake. Whew, what a list! The girls break out of their bubbles, sending Candy flying. Candy decides she has to help the team (in the dub, she precedes this by saying, “I’m important! I’m not useless!” Awww…) and she shoots a laser out of her forehead. This summons five Cure Décors/Glitter Charms, which they use to spring their new group attack! But before we get into the new attack, we've got to go over the dub's darkening of Candy's laser. Japanese version: 12_09_japanese candy.png|"Candy also... Candy also... WANTS TO GIVE PRETTY CURE POWER, KURU!!" 12_11_japanese laser 1.png 12_13_japanese laser 2.png English version: 12_10_english candy.png|"I'm important! I'm not useless! And if I'm ever going to prove it, the time is RIGHT NOW!!" 12_12_english laser 1.png 12_14_english laser 2.png The girls put the Décors/Charms in their Smile/Glitter Pacts. This is silent in the sub, but in the dub, the girls say, “Insert Tiara Charm!” and the Glitter Pacts say, “Activate Tiara Mode!” This causes tiaras and wings to appear on their foreheads. This is darkened in the dub. Japanese version: 12_15_smile pacts.png 12_17_cure beauty tiara.png 12_19_cure march tiara.png 12_21_cure peace tiara.png 12_23_cure sunny tiara.png 12_25_cure happy tiara.png English version: 12_16_glitter pacts.png|All Glitter Force Warriors: "Insert Tiara Charm!" 12_18_glitter breeze tiara.png|Glitter Pact: "Activate Tiara Mode!" 12_20_glitter spring tiara.png 12_22_glitter peace tiara.png 12_24_glitter sunny tiara.png 12_26_glitter lucky tiara.png The girls then shout the name of their attack. Name Change: '''The Japanese attack is called '''Pretty Cure Rainbow Healing. The English attack is called Glitter Force Tiara Mode Torrent. This attack creates a column of rainbow-colored light that destroys the Akanbe/Buffoon and disintegrates its nose. Wolfrun/Ulric curses Joker/Rascal’s failure of a weapon and teleports away, turning everything back to normal. We see a group of kids who are back to normal and playing with the gumball machine that was turned into the Akanbe/Buffoon. While in the sub, the kids giggle, in the dub, Lucky shouts that everything’s back to normal. Candy jumps into Happy/Lucky’s arms, and the girls congratulate her. In the sub, they also ask how that happened. We cut to Joker/Rascal, hovering above the city, who muses that Candy’s power might be a clue for finding the Miracle Jewel. We then cut to the de-transformed girls and Candy returning home. In the sub, Akane wonders why a Cure Décor didn’t come out, Reika says it may be because of the blue nose, Yayoi is excited that they powered up, and Akane says it’s because of their teamwork. In the dub, Kelsey says the villains are getting harder to defeat, but Chloe says that they are, too. Where Yayoi and Akane originally spoke, Chloe says their individual attacks didn’t work, but when they worked as a team, they succeeded. Hmm, I wonder what the moral of the story is? Glitter Force may not be emphasizing it enough… (sarcasm) Miyuki/Emily says that there’s six people on the team, and Candy gets really excited. There’s a bit where the girls originally laughed but the dub adds in dialogue. Then, Miyuki/Emily invites Candy on the field trip, and the episode ends. Overall: Cool episode. Cool fight, cool conflict, cool new finisher. I’m excited to see if there’s anything new to be done with the new Décors/Charms. However, there were two things that bugged me about this episode. One: it was really mean of the others to leave Candy at home. She’s been doing just fine with them at school, so why should the field trip be any harder? Plus, what is she going to do at home? It’s no wonder Candy blew up. Two: Candy’s voice, as usual. It was all over the place. Sometimes it was okay, sometimes it was good, but most of the time it was bad. I wonder if I should give up hope of Candy becoming better? 'Next time: 'Miyuki/Emily has bad luck! Category:Blog posts